Amicizia, Amare, Amante
by neshioutshine
Summary: Kedatangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba membuat keringat Naru bercucuran. Yap! Chap 3: The New Destiny! RnR!
1. The New Begining

**Amicizia, Amare , Amante**

~Friendship, Love, Lover~

Fiction Rate : T

Language : Indonesian

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Amicizia, Amare, Amante © Neshi Uzunami

Pairing : Sasu X femNaru

Pairing lainnya nambah sendiri nanti…

A / N :

Ini chapter masih sekedar perkenalan aja..

Yak..ni fic pertama jadi harap maklum yah~

Gak suka pairing atau yang lainnya gak usah baca deh..

Saya menerima saran, asal sopan dan bahasanya gak membuat saya menjadi

,saia tidak terima FLAME.

Wanings!!Gender Bending, AU and a little OOC

Yak! Selamat membaca! ^.^

I hope you like it!

Minna-san tanoshiku hajimemashou!!!

---------------------------------------------- neshiya--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Every time I look up this sky_

_Filled by tears_

_I remember your eyes_

_If it's my destiny that there's no you in this world_

_So I'll fight until the end of my life_

_To protect those eyes that filled with love_

_As long as still have my live_

_I want to protect it_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

**~ The New Beginning~**

"Ah Temari!Temari!" itu suara riang Naru Uzumaki. Cewek yang biasa dipanggil Naru ini memang baru hari ini menjadi murid kelas satu SMA Konoha. Dia memiliki sifat yang sangat ceria. Rambut pirang panjangnya dikucir dua dengan rapi menggunakan pita berwarna biru muda, seperti warna matanya yang seperti langit musim panas.

"Dasar norak! Manggil cukup sekali! Memangnya aku tuli??" suara ketus itu milik Temari. Cewek blak-blakan ini juga berambut pirang seperti Naru, hanya saja rambut Naru sedikit lebih terang. Temari selalu berbicara tanpa memperdulikan perasaan lawan bicaranya. Tidak heran kalau dulu ketika SMP ia dijuluki 'si mulut pedas'.

"Ih Temari jangan kaya gitu dong! Hei, Sakura! Beritahu dia dong!" kata Naru pada cewek lain didekatnya. Cewek itu cuma tersenyum melihat mereka seperti itu.

Sakura Haruno,cewek itu. Ia berambut pink. Penampilannya sangat feminim sehingga banyak anak cowok yang suka padanya. Yah walaupun dalamnya tidak seperti itu. Sakura teman akrab Naru dan Temari. Dia sering membantu Naru kalau mulut Temari usil. Yah tidak terlalu sering juga sih.

"Kamu jangan begitu sama teman sendiri, Temari!" kata Sakura. Temari hanya cemberut mendengar itu. Tapi walaupun Naru dan Temari selalu seperti ini, mereka saling menyayangi. Maka dari itu Naru menganggap Sakura dan Temari seperti kakak sendiri.

Naru yang enerjik, Temari yang ketus serta Sakura yang (sedikit) kalem. Sekilas mereka tampak tak cocok jika dilihat dari nyatanya mereka sangat kompak sejak SD. Tapi begitu masuk SMA mereka pisah kelas. Temari di kelas 1-9, Sakura di 1-6 sedangkan Naru sendiri di 1-3.

Teng..Teng..Teng..

"Wah sudah bel masuk! Temari, Sakura..Jaa~mata!!" teriak Naru dengan semangat melambai-lambaikan tangannya seraya berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Haha..anak itu…" gumam Sakura sambil membalas lambaian tangan Naru.

"Hati-hati Naru! Kalau jatuh bangun sendiri ya!!" canda Temari. Tentu saja Naru tak mendengarnya. Kemudian Temari dan Sakura berpisah untuk menuju kelas masing-masing begitu sosok Naru tidak tampak lagi dalam pandangan mereka.

Kelas 1-3….

"Semuanya duduk!"seru adalah wali kelas 1-3. Seluruh siswa langsung duduk dengan tempat duduk pun sesuai nomor absen. Naru duduk di dekat jendela. Diluar jendela, angin musim semi yang sepoi-sepoi membuat Naru sedikit mengantuk. Apalagi ditambah dengan ceramah Kakashi-sensei yang tidak jelas.'Ngomong apa sih ini guru? Mulutnya aja ditutup sama masker! Pantes aja gak jelas!' batin Naru sambil melihat wali kelasnya itu. Kakashi-sensei guru yang berpostur tubuh tinggi dan gagah, rambutnya perak. Di sakunya terdapat buku orange yang sepertinya (memang) mesum.

'Sepertinya kelas ini akan menjadi kelas yang asik!!' batin Naru senang. Dilihatnya semua penghuni kelas yang akan menjadi teman-teman barunya. Di pojok belakang ada cowok berambut nanas yang sedang tidur pulas. Lalu di bangku paling depan ada cowok gemuk yang sedang enak makan potato chips tanpa memperdulikan Kakashi-sensei yang sudah masuk kelas. Semuanya diperhatikan Naru baik-baik, hingga Naru menemukan teman baiknya ketika di SMP di baris ketiga dekat tembok.

"Ah, Kiba!" panggil Naru pelan-pelan kepada seorang cowok bertato (?) segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya. Cowok yang dipanggilnya Kiba pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Ara, Naru! Ternyata kita sekelas ya?" balas Kiba seraya memberikan sedikit lambaian tangan. Naru mengangguk senang.

Kemudian Naru melirik teman sebangkunya dilihatnya adalah cowok berambut hitam bermodel pantat bebek yang sedang menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah yang tampan dan kulit putih bersih tanpa bekas luka sedikitpun. Sempurna. Naru tertegun melihat cowok itu. Sampai-sampai cowok yang dilihatnya itu risih karena Naru melihatnya terus menerus.

"Heh! Apaan liat-liat?" kata cowok itu ketus.

"E-eh nggak kok. A-aku Naru Uzumaki. Salam kenal!" Naru memperkenalkan diri dengan fox grinnya. Tangannya terulur meminta sebuah jabatan tangan perkenalan.

Bukannya membalas uluran tangan Naru, cowok itu malah membuang muka. Dengan singkat, ia menjawab," Hn". Sangat singkat malah.

"Hei! Siapa namamu? Kau belum memberitahu aku!" tanya Naru lagi.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab cowok yang mengaku bernama Sasuke cepat.

"Sa…sa..siapa? Bisa kau ulangi? Kau terlalu cepat!" protes Naru yang merasa tidak mendengar ucapan cowok itu. Bisa dibilang itu juga karena sifat Naru yang telmi.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Dasar Dobe." jawab Sasuke sekaligus mengejek dengan diakhiri dengusan kesal.

………… Naru hanya diam.

1…2...3...detik barulah perkataan Sasuke disampaikan ke otak Naru.

"A-APA?? DASAR TEME!" balas Naru langsung berdiri dengan teriak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tutup telinga saja, takut jika gendang telinganya akan robek.

Karena suara Naru yang begitu keras, maka guru berambut perak itu pun menoleh kearahnya."Hei,ada apa? Kau yang disana kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya Kakashi-sensei, sambil menatap Naru tajam dengan matanya yang tak tertutup masker. Seluruh siswa memandang ke arah Naru. Merasa malu di pandang seperti itu, Naru segera berdiri.

"Ma-maaf sensei! Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Naru gugup sambil buru-buru menundukan kepala tanda minta maaf.

"Baru juga masuk. Kalian akrab sekali." Kata Kakashi-sensei. Bukannya ingin menyindir, tetapi memang dimata guru bemasker itu terlihat seperti itu.

"Ap-" belum selesai Naru ingin menyangkal Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke menyahut.

"Siapa juga yang mau akrab dengan cewek bodoh berkuping panci seperti dia."

"Argghh!!TEMEEE!!!" Naru sangat kesal dengan si 'Teme' itu sehingga baru sadar Kakashi-sensei memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mata setan.

"A-ah Kakashi-sensei..sa-saya minta ma-"

"Jam istirahat pertama kau kutunggu di kantor guru."

'Apa??? Masa aku harus mendengar ceramah sensei itu lagi??' batin Naru kesal.

"Te-teme..ah maksud saya Sa-sasuke juga kan, Kakashi-sensei?" Naru bertanya kepada Kakashi-sensei dengan terbata-bata, takut akan dihukum berat.

"Uchiha-san tidak ribut sepertimu, Uzumaki-san."

"Ta-tapi sen-sensei.."

"Diam atau kuberi hukuman yang berat."

'Apaaaaa?? Jadi aku mendengar ocehan itu sendirian?! Oh tidaaaak!!' suara hati Naru menjerit kesal sekaligus pasrah.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Sedikit ia melirikkan matanya ke arah Naru yang sedang melongo. Kemudian Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Naru benar-benar seperti patung. Matanya membulat sempurna. Auranya suram. Ia tak menyangka hari pertamanya di sekolah akan dihiasi oleh omelan Kakashi-sensei di ruang guru yang pengap.

Tetapi sayang sekali hari pertama Naru tidak diisi oleh omelan Kakashi-sensei saja, akan tetapi juga diakhiri oleh 'hadiah' dari Kakashi-sensei yaitu membersihkan kamar kecil sekolah yang berada di lantai tiga yang jelas saja terkenal akan bau 'sedap' yang begitu menyengat karena jarang dibersihkan.

"Huuuh!! Kenapa hanya aku saja yang dihukum?" keluh Naru kesal sambil menyikat bagian kamar kecil yang dipenuhi lumut.

"Kenapa si Teme jahat itu tidak dihukum?? Mana nanti aku pulang sendirian!! Graah!!" sebegitu kesalnya Naru mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sehingga sedikit berantakan.

"A-aduh bagaimana nih? Di sini sepi...Gara-gara Temari ngomong gitu sih jadinya aku jadi sedikit takut…"

**~Flash Back : on~**

Ketika bel pertanda pulang sekolah dibunyikan, seluruh murid kelas 1-3 bersorak riang dan segera berlari keluar kelas. Tetapi hanya ada satu murid saja yang tetap tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Ya benar. Naru orangnya. Ia cemberut kesal. Siapa yang suka kalau tahu akan dihukum?

"Naru!!! Ayo pulang!!" panggil Temari ketika masuk ke kelas Naru, di belakangnya ada Sakura yang juga ikut masuk. Mereka kemudian menghampiri ke meja tempat Naru duduk.

"Hei, Naru? Kenapa cemberut begitu?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"…" tetapi yang ditanyai hanya diam saja. Malah tambah memajukan mulutnya.

"Oi, ditanyain kok diam saja sih?" sahut Temari agak kesal karena yang diajak bicara tidak menyahut.

"Maaf. Kalian pulang dulu saja..." jawab Naru akhirnya.

"He? Memangnya kenapa? Kau ada acara?" tanya Temari lagi. 'Tidak seperti biasanya Naru tidak bisa pulang bareng' batin Temari.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tadi dipanggil ke ruang guru." Jawab Naru. Terlihat sekali wajahnya lemas seperti kehilangan semangat hidup saja (?).

"Kau buat masalah ya?" Sakura menebak. Dan itu benar. Tapi menurut Naru itu salah.

"Ini bukan salahku!! Ini gara-gara si Teme itu!!" sangkal Naru keras, Ia terlihat tambah kesal.

"Teme? Siapa itu?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Teman eh musuh sebangkuku, Sasuke Uchiha. Dia itu cowok yang sangat menyebalkan!!" geram Naru penuh kemarahan.

"Apa? Kau duduk dengan Sasuke-kun, Naru?" tanya Sakura. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar. Background di belakangnya juga sudah berganti menjadi bunga-bunga.

"Iya. Kenapa memangnya, Sakura?" Naru merasa ada gelagat yang tak seperti biasanya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun kan sangat terkenal di Konoha!! Masa kamu nggak tahu, Naru? Sasuke-kun itu pintar dan tampan!!" Sakura memuji-muji Sasuke dengan bangganya.

"Ah masa bodoh dia terkenal atau nggak. Gara-gara dia aku jadi dihukum membersihkan kamar kecil di lantai tiga tahu!!" sahut Naru keras. Tak disangkanya temannya sendiri (sudah) menjadi seperti Fans Girl cowok yang dibencinya itu.

"Ap-apa?? Dihukum membersihkan toilet?? Hahahahaha.." Temari menertawai Naru karena ia tak menyangka Naru akan dihukum seperti itu.

'Sepertinya guru itu akan terus mengincar Naru sampai kenaikan kelas. Hahaha' kata Temari dalam hati.

"Temari!! Bukannya kasihan liat teman sendiri dihukum malah tertawa!!" teriak Naru pada Temari. Alisnya bertaut pertanda marah. Tangannya pun disilangkan di depan dada.

"Maaf uph..hahaha..bukan maksudku, Naru…" kata Temari sambil menahan tawanya.

"Naru, seharusnya kamu bersyukur bisa sekelas apalagi sebangku sama Sasuke-kun." sambung Sakura yang lagi-lagi membangga-banggakan cowok berambut pantat bebek itu.

"Arghh!! Kalian ini menyebalkan!! Teman sendiri dihukum membersihkan toilet tua yang bau dan lumutan kalian malah nggak simpati!!" marah Naru. Mukanya merah menahan marah.

"Ah..Naru. Nggak cuma itu. Toilet sekolah ini juga terkenal serem loh. Apalagi yang di lantai tiga itu." Ujar Temari. Wajahnya dibikin agak sedikit horor. Naru merinding. Air mukanya berubah drastis dari merah menjadi sedikit putih pucat.

"Te-Temari!! Jangan me-menakutiku begitu ah!" kata Naru tidak percaya.

"Naru, Temari benar. Temanku juga pernah ada yang memberitahuku seperti itu." Sakura ikut-ikutan bermuka horor, terbawa omongan Temari.

"Katanya dulu ada anak yang gantung diri disitu karena depresi berat." sambung Temari.

"Uwaah!! Su-sudah hen-hentikan!!!" pinta Naru yang terlihat (benar-benar) takut.

"Ya sudahlah. Sakura ayo pulang." ajak Temari dan beranjak dari duduknya. Seringai kecil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Yuk Temari. Naru, kami pulang duluan ya! Dah.." pamit Sakura.

"E-eh tung-"

"Hati-hati juga ya Naru pulangnya!!" tambah Temari. Kemudian ia dan Sakura keluar dari kelas Naru. Setelah beberapa langkah mereka mendengar jeritan,

"UWAAAAA!!!!"

Dan mereka pun pulang dengan terkikih pelan.

**~Flash Back : off~**

_Naru's POV_

"Aduuuh bagaimana ini? Ah pokoknya aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini!" kataku seraya terus menggosok lantai keramik berwarna putih yang berhiaskan lumut hijau itu.

Kulirikkan mataku kepada jam tangan berwarna kuning yang terpampang di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam 16.30. Astaga. Ternyata sudah selama itu aku membersihkan kamar kecil ini sendirian. Dari jam pulang sekolah tadi sampai sekarang belum juga selesai. Apalagi kakiku sudah mulai semutan karena terlalu lama berjongkok. Pelan-pelan kuhapus peluh yang menetes di dahi menggunakan tangan kanan. Ingin rasanya aku kabur pulang ke rumah lalu tidur. Tapi bagaimana kalau ketahuan dan diberi hukuman yang lebih berat? Sungguh tak bisa kubayangkan kakiku yang membengkak karenanya.

Karena capek, aku berhenti sejenak. Duduk di bagian lantai yang kering dengan berlendehkan tembok. Huuh capeknya. Kupandangi bagian atas kamar mandi. Di ujungnya dipenuhi sarang laba-laba dan debu. Cat temboknya pun mengelupas. Aku heran, kenapa di sekolah yang terbaik di Konoha masih ada juga tempat yang jarang disentuh para cleaning service? Memang sih lantai tiga jarang dijamah oleh siswa dan guru karena tidak ada ruang kelas. Hanya gudang, beberapa ruang klub dan kamar mandi ini. Seketika lamunanku buyar ketika kurasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kakiku.

Deg deg deg..

Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang serasa ingin lepas. Kupejamkan mata, tak berani melihat langsung apa yang baru saja menyentuh kakiku. Badanku kaku, sungguh baru kali ini aku merasa setakut ini. Perlahan-lahan, kutolehkan kepalaku. Lalu aku merasa 'sesuatu' itu merangkak naik ke atas kakiku. Kaget. Ku segera berdiri, kubuka mataku dan ketika menemukan 'sesuatu'itu hampir masuk ke dalam rokku.

"GYAAAAAA!!!! TIKUUUSSS!!!!" teriakku seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakiku agar tikus itu jatuh dari kakiku. Karena sebegitu kerasnya menghentakkan kaki, tak sadar aku menendang ember berisi air yang akan kugunakan untuk mengepel lantai.

Air yang berada dalam ember pun mengalir keluar. Begitu sadar kalau ember itu jatuh ketika keseimbanganku goyah karena licinnya lantai keramik yang dibasahi air.

BRUUKK!!!!

"ADUUUUHH!!!" jeritku ketika merasakan ada rasa sakit dan pegal pada bagian belakang tubuhku, terutama pantat.

"Aduuuuh…pantatku sakit sekali.."

"Kau bodoh."

"Habisnya tikus itu hampir masuk ke rokku!!"

Aku terdiam. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Tidakkah tadi ada suara lain selain suaraku? Bukankah aku sendirian di sini? Lalu…tadi suara siapa?

"_Katanya dulu ada anak yang gantung diri disitu karena depresi berat."_

Kenapa disaat seperti ini yang teringat hanya omongan Temari?

Seketika suasana menjadi sedikit suram, serasa sedang berada dalam film horor. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Kupejamkan mata. Apakah aku akan mati disini? Ya Tuhan setidaknya jangan biarkan aku mati karena dibunuh hantu.

Plok.

Uwaaaa!!! Tangan hantu itu menyentuh pundakku!! Ingin rasanya aku berdiri lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tapi apa daya kakiku tak bisa digerakkan, entah karena terjatuh tadi atau karena saking takutnya. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah…

"WAAAA!!!! TOLOONG JANGAN GANGGU AKU TUAN HANTUU!! AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP!!"

"Enak saja kau bilang aku hantu, Dobe."

He? Suara ini…

"Te-teme?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Yaaa!!!! Akhirnya chapter pertama selesai!! Gomenasai buat para reader yang baru saja membaca fic Neshi ini kalau fic ini jelek dan nggak menarik atau fic ini belum ada konflik atau apa masih datar. Yak Neshi bakal terus usaha supaya ficnya lebih bagus lagiii dan cepet-cepet update!!!! Makanya tolong ya di review!! Arigatou gozaimasu!! XDD

With Love,

Neshi Uzunami


	2. The New Friendship

**Amicizia, Amare , Amante**

~Friendship, Love, Lover~

Fiction Rate : T

Language : Indonesian

Genre : Romance/General

Disclaimer : **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Amicizia, Amare, Amante** © Neshi Uzunami

Pairing : Sasu X femNaru

Pairing lainnya nambah sendiri nanti…

A / N :

Yak..ni fic pertama jadi harap maklum yah~

Gak suka pairing atau yang lainnya gak usah baca deh..

Saya menerima saran, asal sopan dan bahasanya gak membuat saya menjadi

,saya tidak terima **FLAME**. Kalau mau flame di PM saja.

Maap baru di update sekarang..yah biasa lah karena tuntutan sebagai murid..XD

Kalau uda lupa ceritanya kaya gimana, baca ulang aja!

Bagi yang udah review chapter 1, Neshi ucapkan terima kasih sangat..

Nih jawaban Neshi..

**Light-Sapphire-Chan**

Disini memang Kakashinya jadi sedikit galak dan OOC. Jadi maaf yaaa kalau kesannya maksa..Hehehehehe..iya deh Neshi ganti genrenya! arigatou udah review..XD

Iya blum ada konflik…hehe nih udah di update..arigatouXD

**Shirayuki Sakuya**

Fic ini sebenarnya pengin dibuat yaoi, tapi berhubung Narutonya jadi kecewek-cewekan banget akhirnya dijadiin **FemNaru** aja deh..T.T arigatou Yuuki..

**Syllie charm**

Iya deh ntar diubah hair stylenya…XD arigatou..

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka**

Iya gomen na~terpaksa nih jadi **FemNaru**…arigatou XD

**Mendokusei Toushiro**

Dede..arigatou udah review…aduh kalau soal naik rating Neshi masih bingung nih..trus dibaca aja dah!^^;

**.sabaku**

Avy~datang juga engkau~eh iya ya masih ada kata kurang pas..Neshi bakal lebih hati-hati deh! Arigatou!XD

**Aniki**

Hahaha akhirnya review juga aniki!! Iya ganbarimasu yo~XD

**Purizu**

Uwoo…kau tau juga ya..cerita itu emang terinspirasi sekolah kita dulu!!Arigatou!XD

Terus review ya biar Neshi tahu kesalahan Neshi! XD

Ket:

"…" omongan tokoh

'…' pikiran tokoh

*** time skip

**Wanings!!Alur lambat, Gender Bending, AU and a little OOC**

Yak! Selamat membaca! ^.^

I hope you like it!

Minna-san tanoshiku hajimemashou!!!

---------------------------------------------- neshiya--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Someone told me to give up_

_But I never did._

_Even if you don't want me anymore_

_Even if you hate me._

_I don't care._

_I just hope_

_You're still smiling from your deep heart._

_And just wish_

_You let me see you everyday._

_To protect those lips that filled with smiles._

_As long as still have my live_

_I want to protect it_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enak saja kau bilang aku hantu, Dobe."

He? Suara ini…

"Te-teme?"

Chapter 2

**~ The New Friendship~**

_Still in Naru's POV_

"Te-teme?"

Tak kusangka aku sudah begitu mengenal suara ini. Suara yang berat dan kesannya seperti diirit-irit. Ya...suara milik si Teme berambut pantat bebek yang sudah membuatku dihukum seperti ini. Yah sedikit lega juga sih begitu tahu ternyata bukan hantu. Tapi aku heran, kenapa dia disini? Apa dia merasa bersalah? Ah ti-tidak mungkin! mungkin..mau mengejekku karena senang melihat aku dihukum seperti ini? Atau mau mengejek cara jatuhku yang tidak elit tadi? Entahlah…aku tidak tahu pikiran dibalik wajah stoic itu.

Kulihat tangannya masih memegang pundakku. Mataku masih menatap mata hitam kelam miliknya dalam diam, hingga sebuah suara dari mulutku memecahnya.

"Kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba, Teme?? Ku kira kau ini hantu!"

"Yah…kau saja yang tak tahu kedatanganku."

"Huh!!"

"…"

"…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak apa-apa?"

He? Apa Sasuke-teme baru saja menanyakan keadaanku? Ternyata dia (sedikit) baik juga ya. Kurasakan kedua pipiku sedikit memanas.

"Iya. Tapi pinggangku sakit sekali." kataku seraya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggangku.

"Bodoh."

Cklik. Bisa dilihat adanya urat menyilang di dahiku. Kucabut kata-kataku tadi. Aku menyesal telah menganggap dia (sedikit) baik.

"Jangan katai aku bodoh, dasar Teme." kugembungkan pipiku agar si Teme ini tahu betapa kesalnya aku. Seenaknya saja mengataiku bodoh. Aku tahu aku ini bodoh, tapi aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih bodoh kalau aku pasrah-pasrah saja jika dikatai bodoh. He? Aku jadi pusing sendiri. Huh sudahlah!

Aku mendengar Sasuke terkikih pelan. Huuuh! Apanya yang lucu sih? Orang lagi marah malah ditertawakan.

"Sudah takdirmu menjadi bodoh, jadi tidak usah menyangkal."

Kepalaku serasa mendidih. Ku segera berdiri untuk menghajar Teme sialan ini.

"APA KATAMUU, TEM-ADUUUUH" usahaku tidak berhasil. Rasa sakit di pinggang ini serasa menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Aku meringis kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhku pegal tidak karuan. Aku jadi mengerti rasanya menjadi nenek-nenek yang terkena !! Tidak kusangka tiba-tiba kakiku tidak kuat berdiri lagi, limbung.

"Dobe!"

Sreettt

Eh?

Sasuke-teme memegang lenganku, menahanku supaya tidak jatuh. Jarak wajah kami menjadi dekat. Bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang berhembus hangat di telingaku. Hei! Apa sih yang kupikirkan! Uhh..

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil membantuku berdiri. Ada nada kekhawatiran yang bisa kudengar.

"E-eh iya." jawabku gugup.

"Hn. Dasar Dobe yang bodoh nan ceroboh." ejek Teme tajam. Ia menyeringai. Hei tampaknya dia suka sekali melihatku marah ya!?

"KURANG AJAR TEME !! DASAR COWOK JAHAT BERAMBUT PANTAT BEBEK!!!" balasku kesal. Aku berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Tapi itu tak merubah jarak sedikitpun. Kenapa Teme ini begitu kuat sih??

Hahaha..sepertinya ia kaget karena ejekanku tadi. Bisa kulihat air mukanya yang terlihat sedikit terkejut. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya begitu tahu usahaku untuk lepas darinya. Aku sedikit lega karena ini. Tapi kelegaanku ini tak berlangsung lama, Sasuke ternyata hanya memindahkan tangannya. Ya, kini tangannya memegang pipiku. U-uwah!! Bisa kulihat seringai jahil terpampang dibibirnya. U-uh..bibirnya begitu dekat denganku!!

"Ma-mau apa kau??" sungguh dapat kurasakan nada gugup dalam bicaraku. Ku usahakan kakiku bergerak mundur, tapi ternyata sia-sia saja.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Nafas lembutnya berhembus pelan ke telingaku. Semakin lama rasa panas ini menjalar ke wajahku. Samar-samar aku mencium aroma green tea pada tubuhnya. Uh..

"Fuuh.." Sasuke meniup pelan telingaku, membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Kau tadi bilang aku jahat kan? Oke..akan kutunjukan betapa jahatnya aku, Dobe." Lanjutnya. Ucapannya begitu menggelitik daun telingaku. A-apa yang mau dilakukannya?

"Ugh..lepas Teme..geli nih.."

"Hm? Begitu kah?"

Sasuke mengelus-elus pipi tembemku lembut. Mataku tak berani menatap langsung matanya. Aku terpejam, sedikit takut dan cemas.

"Dobe, kenapa kau tutup matamu? Buka lah."

"Nggak mau!!!"

"Buka saja."

"NGGAK!!!"

Aku tetap terpejam. Bisa kudengar dengusan kesal darinya.

"Kucium nih kalau nggak dibuka."

Apa?! Di-di-di ci-ci-cium? Ugh kenapa aku jadi gagap begini?! Aku tak mau dicium si Teme ini!!! Aku kan mau ciuman pertamaku dengan cowok yang kusukai, bukan dia ini!!!

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku. Sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku, menghadap wajah jahil Sasuke.

Bisa kulihat ia menyeringai lagi. Tak bisa kubaca niatnya, yah mungkin karena mukanya yang tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi? Tapi, kali ini perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Raut wajah yang (sangat) panik mungkin sudah tergambar jelas di mukaku.

Sasuke memindahkan tangan kirinya ke belakang kepalaku. Mengelus pelan rambut kuningku. Tangan kanannya tetap berada di pipiku. Eh? Eh? Kenapa mukanya semakin dekat? Bagaimana ini??

Jarak antara kami semakin dekat. Hidung mancungnya hampir menempel hidungku. Poni hitamnya yang bisa dibilang cukup panjang menyentuh hidungku. Membuatku bisa mencium aroma sampo yang dia pakai. Hm..bau ini. Mint.

Bibirnya yang tadi menyeringai kini sudah tepat dihadapanku. Kira-kira kurang satu cm lagi ciuman pertamaku direnggut olehnya. UGH!! Aku tak mau berciuman dengan si Teme ini!! Aku berusaha keras menjauhkan wajahku darinya, tapi segera kuhentikan mengingat tangannya yang menahan kepalaku.

"Dobe." ucapnya dengan sedikit nada –err- menggoda. Hangat hembusan udara yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatku bergidik.

"Dobe~"

"Ha.."

"Dobe?"

"Ha..hat-"

"Hn?"

"HATCHIIIIIIIHHHH!!!!!!"

Sasuke langsung mendorongku cepat. Dengan raut wajah yang begitu..err..mungkin bisa dibilang ilfeel, dia mengambil sapu tangan berwarna biru muda di saku celananya dan menghapus 'air' yang tadi tiba-tiba menyiram mukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe??!!" semburnya marah padaku. Aku hanya terkikik melihat wajah marahnya yang…emm..yah begitu lah. Susah untuk digambarkan.

"Hahahaha-uph- seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Teme!" jawabku, sambil menahan tawa geli.

"Sialan kau, Dobe! Berani-beraninya kau bersin tepat di depan mukaku!!" solotnya kesal, masih mengusap-usapkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan berlambang kipasnya itu. Kedua alisnya saling menghadap, pertanda ia benar-benar kesal.

"Ponimu tadi menggelitik hidungku, Teme!! Makanya kalau punya poni jangan panjang-panjang!!" balasku tak kalah sengit.

"Terserah kau lah!" Sasuke membuang mukanya cepat.

"Huh? Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?!"

"Urusai. Aku mau pulang." katanya sebelum berbalik pergi keluar dari kamar mandi. Bisa kulihat kilatan sinisnya tadi. Hii~agak merinding juga.

"SILAHKAN!!" teriakku kesal. Siapa juga yang duluan menggodaku?! Harusnya aku yang marah padanya karena dia yang membuatku dihukum seperti ini! Dasar Teme jahat berwajah vampire!!

Tunggu..

Tadi aku berkata apa?

Vampire?

Vampire itu setan, 'kan?

Setan?

Setan?

Se-

"GYAAA!! TEME TUNGGU AKU!!!"

***

_NORMAL POV_

"Hah..hah..hah.."

Naru terengah-engah, nafasnya menjadi pendek. Itu diakibatkan karena ia berlari cepat untuk mengejar Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak ia merasa (lebih) lelah jika orang yang dikejarnya malah ikut berlari menjauhinya.

"Dasar Teme! Kenapa kau ikut lari sih?!" sembur Naru kepada cowok berambut biru gelap itu. Peluh mengalir melewati dahinya.

"Aku tak mau kau ikuti, Dobe." jawab Sasuke tenang, seperti tidak habis berlari saja. Naru heran, bagaimana bisa si Teme ini tidak terlihat lelah, walaupun keringat juga membanjiri pakaian seragamnya.

"Aku takut tahu!!!!" sungut Naru, berjalan mendekati Sasuke sambil merengut kesal.

"Hush! Jangan dekat-dekat. Sana menjauh!" usir Sasuke sinis, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya seperti mengusir ayam –temannya-. Hahaha.

"Temeeeeeeeee!!!!" geram Naru marah, sambil memukul-mukuli Sasuke dengan tinjunya.

"A-adu-duh! Berhenti Dobe!! Sakit tahu!!" protes Sasuke sambil menghindar dari pukulan Naru yang bisa dibilang cukup keras itu.

"Sakit? Bagus deh!" dengus Naru, berhenti memukul. Kemudian membuang mukanya keras-keras. Ew..bisa putus tuh kepala.

Melihat muka Naru yang imut, dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada dan pipi bergarisnya yang digembungkan, timbul rasa ingin menggoda (lagi) dalam batin Sasuke.

"Dobe.." dengan senyuman jahil terpampang di wajah tampannya, Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati Naru.

"…"

"Dobe..jawab dong…"

"Siapa itu Dobe? Tak ada yang bernama Dobe disini!" kata gadis berambut pirang itu galak.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. 'Susah juga menjahili Dobe bodoh ini.'batinnya.

Setelah menahan kekesalannya dan menambah sedikit tingkat kesabarannya, Sasuke kembali melaksanakan aksinya itu. Tampaknya cowok ini benar-benar sudah terobsesi untuk menjahili cewek di depannya itu.

"Naru~"

"Ap-"

Sebelum Naru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tindakan Sasuke memotongnya. Sasuke menarik tangan Naru yang semula tersilang di depan dadanya dan mencium lembut tangan Naru bak seorang pangeran yang sedang melamar putrinya.

Sontak, muka Naru berubah merah padam. Kaget dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa adalah keadaan Naru saat ini.

"Te-teme!! Apa-apaan sih!!" teriaknya malu, tapi ada sedikit perasaan senang karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Sekalipun oleh Teme yang disebalinya itu.

Melihat Naru yang seperti tomat matang siap disantap –kesukaannya-, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat aksinya kali ini sukses.

"Huek..Dobe, tanganmu bau pembersih toilet.." ejek Sasuke. Mukanya dibuat-buat seperti benar-benar ingin muntah. Sungguh aneh, seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa berekspresi konyol seperti itu.

"Temmmmeeeeee!!!" jerit Naru penuh kekesalan.

Dan hari itu, di kala matahari sedang panas-panasnya, terlihat dua anak remaja masih berseragam sekolah sedang berkejar-kejaran tidak jelas.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seseorang berambut merah berdiri di balik sebuah tembok di pertigaan jalan yang tadi mereka lalui. Keakraban mereka membuat orang itu seperti api yang disiram minyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naru-chan…kamu selingkuh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Yatta!! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang kedua ini!! Berbagai rintangan dan cobaan sudah Neshi lalui demi menyelesaikan ini! (baca : guru-guru yang ganas dan rasa malas yang berlebihan). Jadi, sumbangkan sedikit tenaga kalian untuk **REVIEW** ya!!

**REVIEW** kalian, **SEMANGAT **Neshi!! Arigatou udah mau baca!!


	3. The New Destiny

**Amicizia, Amare , Amante**

~Friendship, Love, Lover~

Fiction Rate : T

Language : Indonesian

Genre : Romance/General dan Poetry sekaligus (mungkin) humor..XD

(Neshi dijitak pembaca)

Disclaimer : **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto-sama (senyum-senyum gak ikhlas)

**Amicizia, Amare, Amante** © Neshi Uzunami

Pairing : Sasu X femNaru

Pairing lainnya nambah sendiri nanti…

A / N :

Kata pertama dari Neshi : **GOMENASAI!!! **XO

Maaf..Neshi yang (amat) telat update fic ini.

Bagi yang nunggu-nunggu (emang ada yang nunggu?) Neshi ucapkan doumo gomenasai! (membungkukkan badan)

Karena test semester kemarin memaksa Neshi jadi ngadat bikin fic (halah alesan!).

Selain itu kompi-chan juga mogok, masuk UGD..

Neshi ini emang susah banget kalau disuruh cepet update..

Maaf..huuu..T.T

Makasih bagi yang mau membaca fic ini dan juga yang ngasih review..semoga dapet pahala deh! Hehehe XD.

Nih jawaban dari yang udah review **chapter 2**

**Mendokusei Toushiro**

Ahaha rating M mah Neshi belum berani..XO..kalau berani pasti Neshi udah buat dari dulu..wkwkwk Iya nih dibaca aja pasti ketahuan siapa yang rambut merah itu…Arigatou!

**Chubby Chu**

Rambut merah? Penasaran? Terus dibaca aja yah! Yehehe..tapi bersabar ya, soalnya Neshi ini pemales..Arigatou! XD

**Light males login**

Eheheh..ide itu Neshi dapet dari pengalaman pribadi, Light! Ngebersinin orang maksudnya! Hehehe XD Arigatou!

**Syllie charm**

Arigatou mau review lagi..Sasuke kan emang sa**SUKE-BE..**wkwwkwk XD

Seharusnya Neshi aja yang dicemplungin terus dimasak dikuali itu..kan Neshi telat banget updatenya..tapi..eh-eh? Gak jadi deh! Neshi masih mau hidup!

**Avy-kuro-sabaku**

Gomen na! Neshi emang pemales! T.T

Iya nih gak tahu tiba-tiba nama Avy jadi kepotong gitu..padahal Neshi ketik lengkap loh..Soal pairing, terus dibaca aja ya! XD

**Kazu(ya) Uzunami**

Gyaa~temechan! Arigatou udah review! Iya nih Kazu kan udah Neshi kasih tau sedikit bocoran ceritanya,,XD

**Ruukino-chan**

Woo~ yoi emang gampang ditebak! Hehehe~ terus baca ya!

**Purizu**

Hohoho iya kawan.. ini di update..XD Arigatou!

Ket:

"…" omongan tokoh

'…' pikiran tokoh

*** time skip

**Warnings!!Alur lambat, Gender Bending, AU and a little OOC**

Yak! Selamat membaca! ^.^

I hope you like it!

Minna-san tanoshiku hajimemashou!!!

---------------------------------------------- neshiya--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Do you hate me that much?_

_I don't care_

'_Coz it give me know_

_That you remember me_

_Just let me be with you_

_To protect those sunny hair_

_That filled with a brighty love_

_As long as still have my live_

_I want to protect it_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kala tugas rembulan tergantikan oleh sengat mentari, keadaan di bola kehidupan –yang disebut bumi ini- terasa begitu hangat. Itu seharusnya. Tapi hari ini lain dari yang biasanya. Cuaca cukup buruk. Mendung menggelayut di langit yang seharusnya cerah pagi ini. Sepertinya, mentari tidak ingin bangun dari singgasananya kali ini.

Hal itu terjadi tak hanya pada sang mentari, tetapi juga pada seorang gadis belia yang terlihat masih melingkarkan tubuhnya pada selimut tebal yang setia menemani. Naru –nama gadis itu- masih menyembunyikan bola mata sapphire-nya rapat-rapat. Hanya dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya-lah yang mengisi kamar bernuansa jeruk itu.

Cuaca semakin terasa buruk ketika sang induk semang membokar seluruh mimpinya.

"Naru!! Mau tidur sampai jam berapa, hah?!"

Karena teriakan yang serasa dapat memecahkan seluruh kaca yang berada dalam kamar itu, Naru terlonjak kaget dan segera mendudukan diri.

"Uh...kalau membangunkan yang pelan-pelan dong, Bu.." keluhnya seraya mengucek-ucek matanya yang baru terbuka separuh.

"Halah! Dari tadi sudah dibangunkan, kok! Cepat siap-siap ke sekolah! Temanmu sudah menunggu diluar!" sembur Kushina, sang induk semang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ah…Temari dan Sakura memang suka terlalu cepat datangnya, jadi santai aja, Bu." ucap Naru yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan lemas.

"Eh? Bukan Temari dan Sakura, kok. Tadi sih mereka berdua berangkat duluan, katanya ada tugas piket."

Naru menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap ibunya dengan sorotan mata tanda kebingungan.

"Lho? Terus siapa yang menjemputku itu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu. Cowok cakep loh Naru. Pacarmu ya?" goda wanita berambut merah itu, sambil mencolak-colek pipi tembem bergaris putrinya.

"I-Ibu! Aku belum punya pacar!" elak Naru dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Ya sudah, cepat mandi! Kasihan kan dia menunggu terlalu lama." tutur Kushina, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Naru, mempersiapkan sarapan.

"Iya iya!" gerutu Naru kesal. Ia segera mengambil handuk bermotif rubah imut dan menuju kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum meraih kenop pintu, ia menghentikan kakinya.

'Eh…jangan-jangan yang menjemputku itu…AH! Tidak mungkin! Cowok setan seperti dia tak mungkin menjemputku!' pikiran Naru akan seorang cowok bergaya rambut 'Duck Butt' itu semakin melonjak-lonjak. Karena penasaran, ia berlari menuju jendela kamar, dan membuka tirai motif bunga matahari yang menggantung.

SRAK!!

Kaget. Ekspresi itulah yang sekarang terlukis di wajah manis Naru. Ia begitu tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini. Ia begitu tercengang melihat kenyataan tentang siapa orang yang menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ga-Gaara-kun…"

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

**~ The New Destiny~**

"Ga-Gaara-kun…"

Gemetar. Badan Naru sedikit gemetar melihat pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya itu. Naru menggenggam erat tirai jendela kamarnya, terdiam. Dan ia segera menutup kembali jendela setelah mata birunya bertemu pandang dengan bola Jade pemuda yang tadi dipanggilnya Gaara itu.

Jantung Naru berdebar begitu cepat, keringat dingin mengucur pelan di dahinya. Sebuah memori masa lalu terbesit cepat dalam otaknya, membuat badannya semakin gemetar.

"Ke-kenapa Ga-Gaara-kun bisa disini? Bu-bukankah seharusnya dia a-ada di Suna?" Naru bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi.

***

Naru berjalan sempoyongan menuju kelasnya. Teman-teman yang biasa menyapanya ketika ia lewat, hanya mendapatkan seulas senyum yang serasa dipaksakan. Mendung begitu tampak pada wajah Naru.

"Hoi, Naru!" sapa Temari ketika berpapasan dengan Naru.

"Ah..hai Temari." senyum Naru kecut pada sahabatnya itu, kemudian berjalan lagi.

Melihat suatu keanehan pada Naru, Temari berlari kecil, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naru. Ia cemas melihat ekspresi Naru yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Ada apa, Naru? Mukamu kok kusut?" tanya gadis berkucir empat itu pada gadis di sebelahnya. Terdapat nada kekhawatiran pada suaranya.

"….Ng, aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu, Temari." Naru menghentikan kakinya. Matanya masih menatap ke lantai lorong sekolah yang putih.

"Iya..apa?" Temari ikut berhenti. Ia menatap Naru heran.

"Ga-Gaara-kun sudah pulang ke Konoha?" tanya Naru ragu-ragu.

"Eh? Iya, Gaara pulang kemarin Minggu. Kenapa?"

"…Tadi aku berangkat sekolah dengannya."

"E-eh? Benarkah?"

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi tadi pagi?"

"U-umm…"

***Flash back : on* **

Gadis pirang berkucir satu itu menuruni anak tangga, menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Seragam sailor senada dengan warna bola matanya, biru langit. Dihiasi pita kuning yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Ibu..aku berangkat dulu.." pamit Naru lesu.

"Iya!! Hati-hati! Baik-baik ya dengan pacarmu itu!" sahut Kushina semangat dari dalam dapur. Sedang memasak, mungkin?

Naru hanya mendengus, kemudian diraihnya kenop pintu pelisturan coklat di hadapannya itu.

Krieet…

"Lama sekali, Naru-chan." ucap sebuah suara bass, membuat orang yang disapanya menghadap ke arahnya.

Mata Naru membulat lebar, tertuju pada sesosok pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang sejak dulu ia kenal. Gaara. Kini begitu berbeda dimatanya. Tubuh mungil yang memeluknya dulu kini begitu atletis. Seragam bermodel kemeja putih lengan pendek dan celana panjang motif kotak-kotak itu membuat laki-laki di hadapannya semakin terlihat semampai. Dengan hiasan dasi sewarna turut menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Naru berjalan pelan menghampiri, seraya menjawab,

"Ah...maaf." kepalanya tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan. Ayo berangkat." senyum Gaara lembut, mengaitkan jari-jari putihnya ke jemari Naru.

Kontan saja muka Naru memerah. Ia mengangguk pelan dan kemudian berjalan beriringan.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah Naru merupakan perjalanan dengan suasana terkaku menurut Naru. Ia bahkan tak pernah sediam ini. Untuk mencairkan suasana, Naru membuka obrolan,

"Ng..Gaara-kun…" panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?" sahut Gaara tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang lawan bicara.

"Apa Gaara-kun pindah sekolah?" tanya Naru ragu.

"…iya." angguk pelan Gaara, membenarkan.

"Kemana?"

"SMP 1 Konoha." Ya. Memang benar. Gaara masih sekolah di SMP. Ia terpaut 2 tahun dengan Naru.

"Oh…tapi, kenapa pindah?" tanya Naru lagi, penasaran.

"Tak apa. Hanya…ingin saja."

"Oh..aku kira Gaara-kun ingin mengikuti Temari." cengir Naru, menggaruk-garuk pipi bergarisnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku ingin merubah suasana saja." Temari adalah kakak pertama Gaara. Yang kedua itu Kankurou namanya. Jarak antara mereka hanya satu tahun- satu tahun saja.

"Hehehe…begitu ya.." cengir Naru sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, pertanda mengerti.

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti lagi di sepanjang langkah mereka. Tapi suasana sudah tak kaku lagi seperti tadi. Naru menghembus nafas lega.

***

"Ah…terima kasih ya Gaara-kun, mau mengantar!" tutur Naru seraya tersenyum lebar ketika mereka tiba didepen gerbang sekolah Naru.

"Ya, sama-sama Naru-chan." jawab pemuda berambut merah itu, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ah! Itu si Teme!!" teriak Naru cukup keras, jari telunjuknya terarah kepada seekor ayam. Ralat. Seorang pemuda emo yang sedang melenggang menuju tempat Naru dan Gaara berdiri.

Bisa dilihat senyum tipis Gaara yang tadi menghias wajah tampannya itu menyusut seketika, dan semakin menghilang ketika melihat pemuda berambut raven menantang langit itu

Sasuke, sang pemuda yang tadi menjadi objek, kaget akan teriakan Naru itu. Kemudian, dengan muka yang –err- garang, ia berjalan cepat ke arah gadis yang meneriakinya tadi.

"Dobe!! Apa-apaan sih?!" sembur kesal Sasuke. Lalu mata onyx-nya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang disebelah Naru. Yang dilihatnya adalah seorang cowok berambut merah yang menurutnya lebih muda darinya, karena memakai seragam SMP.

Dan…yang lebih penting lagi. Pemuda itu..kini mengerling tajam padanya. Semakin terlihat begitu seram dengan adanya lingkaran hitam di tepi matanya. Sasuke sedikit bergidik. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naru begitu mendengar,

"Wek!! Biarin, Teme!!" ejek Naru, menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Siapa dia, Naru-chan?" tanya Gaara pada Naru tanpa mengalihkan mata tajamnya kearah Sasuke.

'Naru-chan? Dia memanggil si Dobe apa??' batin Sasuke mencelos, tak percaya akan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Ah, iya. Ini Sasuke Uchiha. Si Teme!" kata Naru, memperkenalkan pemuda berambut style 'Duck Butt' itu pada Gaara sambil tersenyum lebar.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, yang kemudian disambut oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Aku Gaara." katanya, tersenyum tipis penuh makna.

"Hn. Aku Sasuke." balas Sasuke, yang juga disertai senyum tipis. Bedanya, senyum Sasuke bukan senyum makna seperti Gaara tadi. Lebih tepat jika dibilang mengggerakkan bibirnya.

KREK

'Ugh.' Ringis Sasuke dalam hati. Luarnya sih stay cool. Ternyata Gaara menguatkan 'salaman'nya pada tangan Sasuke dengan cukup keras.

'Sialan nih anak.' umpat Sasuke, membalas genggaman tangan Gaara –yang serasa bisa meremukkan tulang- dengan tak kalah kuat.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke-san." senyum Gaara ramah. Ah, ramah dimata Naru. Tapi Sasuke menganggap beda. Senyum mengancam. Yah..kira-kira begitulah. Kemudian ia melepas tangannya.

"Salam kenal juga." balas Sasuke, dilengkapi death glare ala Uchiha-nya.

"Hehehe..ah! Gaara-kun! Sudah hamper bel nih, aku masuk dulu ya!" senyum lebar Naru.

"Ah ya, sampai nanti." angguk Gaara pelan, seraya melirikkan matanya pada Sasuke sekilas.

"Hu um. Ah ayo Te-" belum sempat kalimatnya mengajak Sasuke kekelas, Gaara menarik lengannya cepat, dan mengecup pipi bergaris Naru hangat.

DEG

Memang singkat. Tapi pemandangan itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha bengong terdiam.

"Ga-Gaara-kun!" ucap Naru, memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Seperti apa wajahnya? Seperti dugaan kalian, muka Naru memerah hebat.

"Sudah ya, Naru-chan." senyum Gaara kemudian berbalik, berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Mata Naru terus mengekor punggung Gaara sampai tak terlihat, berbelok di pertigaan jalan.

"Ah, ayo Teme! Nanti kita bisa terlambat!" ajak Naru pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Teme? Teme!" rengut Naru kesal karena ajakannya tak dijawab.

"Huuuh! Ya sudahlah, aku duluan!" lanjutnya. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kelas.

Dan Sasuke?

Dia masih tetap ditempat. Haha.

***Flash Back: off* **

"Oh..jadi begitu.." angguk Temari mengerti.

"Iya..Temari.."

"Tapi apa kaitannya dengan mukamu yang kusut, Naru?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Um…setelah Gaara-kun mencium pipiku..sebenarnya…"

"Hm?"

"Ia membisikkan sesuatu padaku, Temari.."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"'Jangan selingkuh ya, Naru-chan..' begitu katanya…"

"Eh? Dia berkata seperti itu padamu?" ucap Temari tak percaya.

"Iya..aku..aku takut Temari..kalau kejadian dulu terulang lagi.." Naru semakin menundukkan wajahnya, sampai-sampai Temari tak bisa melihat.

"Naru..jangan khawatir.." Temari merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu, berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi…aku benar-benar takut.." Naru menghadapkan wajahnya, bendungan air mata-lah yang dilihat Temari.

Temari begitu tak suka ketika mata sahabatnya seperti ini. Air mata terbendung, warna sapphire-nya pun mendung.

"Aku yakin, Naru. Kejadian itu tak akan terulang lagi. Kali ini aku akan menjaga Gaara baik-baik." ucap Temari meyakinkan Naru. Agar sahabatnya tak khawatir lagi. Agar mendung diwajahnya bisa diterangi sinar terang matahari lagi.

"Uh..Temari..terima kasih." senyum Naru. Mengelap air matanya yang tadi hampir menetes.

"Iya…eh sana kekelas, kau ada pelajarannya Orochi-sensei 'kan?"

"Ah iya! Gawat! Temari, aku kekelas dulu ya!!" pamit Naru pada sahabatnya. Kemudian berlari cepat ke kelas.

"Hah…anak itu.." senyum Temari sebelum melangkah menuju kelasnya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Nyohohoho~ akhirnya pecah sudah ke-hiatusanku gara-gara kompi-chan yang eror, dan juga tentu saja rasa malas yang berlebihan yang selalu nemplok ke Neshi. Gak mau pergi nih, walaupun usah dijampi-jampi sekalipun *lebay*. XDD

Yah sudahlah..

Intinya aja ya, sumbangkan sedikit tenaga kalian untuk **REVIEW** ya!!

**REVIEW** kalian, **SEMANGAT **Neshi!! Arigatou udah mau baca!! XD

With Love,

Neshi Uzunami


End file.
